Edgy Hedgy
by XJA
Summary: Only those with a reputation of being a bad-ass can be classified as edgy, and Shadow the Hedgehog fits into that category perfectly well. Today, he is going to take his edginess to a whole new level, but he will not be alone this time.


**Hey, guys, XJA is back in action! For those who have an incredible sense of humor, look no further: this fan fiction is the right one for you. The story is dedicated to the world's ebony anti-hero, Shadow the Hedgehog! His awesomeness is what inspired me to write this, and my love for Shadow grew throughout my years of playing the **_**Sonic **_**series. Read along as our favorite black and red hedgehog lives up to his nickname.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog and everything related to the series are all owned by Sega.**

* * *

_**Edgy Hedgy**_

_**Only those with a reputation of being a total bad-ass can be classified as edgy, and Shadow the Hedgehog fits into that category perfectly well. Today, the Ultimate Life-Form is about to take his edginess to a whole new level, but he will not be alone this time.**_

* * *

Shadow is your typical everyday edgelord. You are probably wondering if there is more than just his image. Most people already know about his backstory, and the same is true for his hidden emotions, too. However, there is one thing that the dark hedgehog is best known for.

That's right, how AWESOME he is. Words cannot describe how many people adore Shadow for his cool nature, making him become a huge influence to the entire world. It is quite intriguing on how someone like Shadow can attract the hearts of that many individuals (mostly his fangirls). You cannot deny the fact that the Ultimate Life-Form is truly the definition of edginess.

This time, Shadow is taking his cool side to new heights.

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Station Square. The city's inhabitants were going on about their business as usual: the kids are going to school, the adults are going to work, the pigeons are flying, you name it. There is absolutely nothing that can spoil the peace and quiet throughout the urban area.

Shadow the Hedgehog was roaming through the city streets of Station Square, casually walking along as he hummed this theme song, _All Hail Shadow_ by Crush 40. He was wondering what kind of things are going to happen on a fine morning like this. The ebony hedgehog wants his day to be simply peaceful without anything going wrong.

"Ah, there is nothing more relaxing than taking a nice stroll through the city streets," Shadow said as he continued walking down the sidewalk. He checked his surroundings to visualize everything he sets his eyes on: the skyscrapers, the highways, the souvenirs, and so on. Shadow cannot deny that the scenery is nothing short of luxurious. "I know I am only saying because I am bored as hell, but hey, I want to at least get some action around here. Then again, I got to say,will admit that I admire how peaceful this city is. A place like this is so modern and so urban, it's the equivalent of living in a paradise. Maria would've loved it here."

The memories of his long-gone best friend, Maria Robotnik, still reside in his head. Although Shadow was willing to put his past behind him, he still could not stop thinking about the special bond he shared with the deceased blonde.

Shadow looked around to check and see if there was any threat that could terrorize the city and its civilians. Now, he really wondered what could happen at any moment, but he was too busy minding his own business to care. "Looks like no one has the balls to commit any crime in public," scoffed the dark hedgehog. "At least everything and everyone is safe and sound. What could possibly go wrong?"

**BOOM!**

The sound of a loud explosion snapped Shadow out of his train of thought and caused the citizens to run away in fright, screaming their heads off in the process. The parents grabbed their kids, the owners grabbed their pets, and the pigeons flew away at speeds that could possibly put the bald eagle to shame. It does not take long for Shadow to realize that he had just jinxed it.

"Oh, right... THAT," Shadow sighed as he witnessed everything that had occurred prior to the explosion. Obviously, he is not too thrilled that his hopes of having some alone time had gone down the drain. Now he has to deal with whoever dares to attack the city, and he just might know who is behind all this. "Well, so much for being optimistic."

* * *

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! This is just too much fun! I should've done this a long time ago!"

Dr. Eggman was once again plotting to take over the world, and what better way to do that than to destroy the city of Station Square?

There were countless robots scattered throughout the entire city. The buildings were ripped to shreds, the shops were robbed, the streets were littered with wrecked vehicles and damaged traffic signals, you get the idea.

The egg-shaped mad scientist is relaxing in his Eggmobile while joyfully observing his handiwork, eating a large bag of popcorn as if he were watching a movie. Orbot and Cubot were also sitting in the their boss' aforementioned vehicle, with the former on Eggman's left and Cubot on his right.

"This is simply marvelous, doctor," Orbot complimented. "With all of your robots wreaking havoc amongst the citizens, we may finally have a chance to take control of the world!"

Cubot could not help but agree with his spherical counterpart. "Yeah, boss! You sure know how to come up with genius plans!"

"Yep!" Eggman exclaimed, stuffing another handful of popcorn in his mouth, then swallowing it. "They don't call me the world's greatest evil genius for nothing!" Orbot and Cubot nervously sweat-dropped. While they can agree that their boss is a well-creative mad scientist, that does not necessarily mean he is the greatest.

Orbot cleared his robotic throat as he tried to think of words he can use to bring Eggman back into reality. "Sir, while I cannot deny that your plans are rather devious and sometimes dark, I can not deny the fact that you are always losing to Sonic." He then leaned to Eggman's ear with a smug grin on his face. "Need I say more?"

Annoyed, Eggman turned to Orbot with a serious glare on his face. "As much as I want to turn you into scrap metal, I can accept that, not that I actually want to," He said as he turned back to where his army of robots are tearing the city apart. "But this time, it will be different. Sonic is not here to foil my plans, which means conquering Station Square will be a piece of cake!"

"But, sir, aren't you worried that someone _besides_ Sonic will come by and stop us from trying to take over the city?" Cubot asked, afraid of the possibilities of what he just mentioned. "Because there is a strong chance that he may come, for all we know." He then placed his arms behind his cubical head. "Just making sure that you don't get screwed over like you always do."

Eggman was not perturbed in the slightest. He knows that Sonic can be quite unpredictable, which is why he came prepared. "Don't worry, even if that hedgehog was here, it's not like he would be strong enough to handle my robots, especially with his puny little friends by his side. I am sure this plan will be completely effective."

"Completely effective, my ass!"

The three occupants of the Eggmobile were startled by the sudden voice coming out of nowhere, but no more than Eggman as he accidentally through his bag of popcorn into the air, spilling the said food product all over himself. He then turns his head to find the source of the voice. It sounded stoic, like someone who is depicted as a cool person with a tragic backstory. When Eggman set his eyes on the anonymous figure, he was immediately filled with hatred.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog. Snooping as usual, I see."

**A/N: I'm sorry, guys, I just couldn't resist.**

Right down from his point of view was none other than the Ultimate Life-Form himself. The ebony hedgehog kept his eyes slightly narrowed with his mouth pointing downwards, indicating that he was not in the mood for Eggman's shenanigans.

"Oh, it's nothing," Shadow answered, continuing to glare at the mad scientist. "I was just enjoying my morning walk through Station Square, only to have it rudely interrupted by your useless pieces of junk."

Eggman doesn't appreciate the negative attitude coming from the dark hedgehog, let alone straight-up insult his robots right in front of him. "So what?" He asked bluntly, shrugging his arms as if he just doesn't give a damn. "It is clear that your 'morning walk' is making you act so cranky, so I don't care if it was ruined for any given reason. Got a problem with that, emo-hog?"

"BURN!" Cubot exclaimed while Orbot sounded off an air horn, much to Shadow's annoyance.

The edgelord intensified his glare as he watched Eggman and his henchmen celebrating the former's delivered roast. Not only did the evil genius have to ruin his once peaceful morning, but he also had the audacity to call _him_ an emo-hog. There are many certain things that Shadow dislikes, more so than a certain blue speedster, but he absolutely loathes the idea of being called an emo. To say that the alien-hedgehog hybrid is insulted would be a huge understatement.

He is **TRIGGERED**.

No one, not even Eggman, calls Shadow an emo-hog. The doctor just earned himself a one-way ticket to Hell, and karma was going to be a bigger bitch than he anticipated.

"You _dare_ call me such a term I deeply despise?" Shadow asked rhetorically, getting the undivided attention of Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot. "Because from the looks of it, I don't think you know who you're dealing with." He then replaced his glare with a soft grin. "As mad as I am, I will give you credit for having the balls for coming up with a great insult for me. As a reward, I'll spare you."

The doctor and his henchmen were shocked to the core. Was the Ultimate Life-Form really sparing them from his wrath after offending him with a derogatory term? Usually, Shadow wasn't one to let those who have wronged him get away for their actions. Then again, he _did _promise a certain someone that he would give everyone a chance to be happy.

"Wow, seriously?" Eggman asked, surprised by the hedgehog's kind-hearted will. "This is unexpected, coming from you. Normally, you would just get angry when people mock you for your attitude, but you're actually willing to let us go on with our lives? Hear that, boys? We're free!"

Or so they thought.

You see, Shadow is quite unpredictable when it comes to outsmarting his enemies. Being the true bad-ass he is, the Ultimate Life-Form is full of more surprises than anyone could anticipate. Just because he is arrogant, does not make him stupid, and Eggman should have known that by now. If he did, he would have had enough time to notice the black and red hedgehog sending him a soft smirk, thus revealing his true colors.

"SIKE!" Shadow exclaimed. "I wasn't really going to let you three off the hook completely." He then points his index finger at the Eggmobile. "You, doctor, along with your three-dimensional rejects, have screwed yourselves big time, and your actions will not go unpunished."

"WHAT?!" Eggman yelled, outraged by the fact that Shadow was fibbing the whole time. "Why, you lying bastard! It was all a trick, and I didn't even know it! How is this possible?!"

That is when Orbot answered his question. "Maybe it is because you are not as smart as you claimed yourself to be."

"Or how much you suck!" followed Cubot.

"You know something? YOU SUCK!" Eggman shouted angrily. He redirects his attention to Shadow, glaring at him with fury in his eyes. "Whatever! My robots are going to tear down this city one building after another, and there is nothing you can do about it! Do you have something to say about _that_, Shadow?" Eggman asked with an evil smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Shadow responded. Time to fulfill the doctor's death wish.

Reaching into his quills, he takes out a pair of jet black shades and places them over his eyes. _"I'm about to end this guy's whole career," _Shadow thought. His right hand flashes with a bright yellow aura as it charges with chaos energy.

The doctor and his henchmen braced themselves for what was about to come. Unbeknownst to them, Shadow has a new trick up his sleeve, and they are going to get the surprise of their lives.

With his hand fully charged, the dark hedgehog reels his hand back as he prepares to unleash his attack.

"**Chaos… ROAST!"**

Did they hear him right? Chaos Roast? They stared at Shadow as if he had grown a second head.

"Eggman," Shadow called as he pointed his glowing hand at the said doctor, fingers outstretched in a familiar gesture. "I know this is ironic, but you really do live up to your name. Like, you're a man with an egg-shaped body. How did this happen, exactly? My theory is that yo' mama was too chicken to go through all the trouble just to give birth to a big-ass piece of poultry for a son. No wonder people call you 'Eggman!' Also, who even _asked_ you to become a villain in the first place? It's pretty obvious that you suck at it, and none of your plans ever turned out to be foolproof. No matter hard you try, Sonic will always be one step ahead of you. Oh, and the world's greatest evil genius? HA! More like the world's greatest, ugly pile of turd that no one wants to hang out with! Take my advice: reconsider your so-called 'evil ways' by getting off your lazy ass and find something more productive to do in life. In other words—insert dramatic pause—know your f**king place, TRASH!"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!**_

_**CALL 911 NOW!**_

_**STRAIGHT SAVAGE!**_

_**YES! OH, MY GOD!**_

_**MLG AIR HORN SFX**_

The doctor was speechless. The edgelord just cracked him to the point where he looked like a long-lost relative of Humpty Dumpty. Eggman could only assume that Shadow did this to destroy not only his pride, but also his reputation as a nefarious villain. To make matters worse, it seemed to have worked.

Cubot laughed hysterically at his boss' shocked expression on his face, while Orbot chuckled at the misfortune of the once-proud villain. "My, the hedgehog seems to have an interesting choice of words. I could've said those better myself."

Little did they realize that Shadow is not done yet. He has two more victims left.

And his next target is…

"Orbot," Shadow called, now pointing his flashing hand at the spherical robot. "I can't tell if that is either your head, or it just looks like a red and black Poke Ball. Now that I think about it, Eggman should've been a Pokemon trainer as he could have used you to catch as many Pokemon as possible. Why go around capturing innocent animals just to turn them into robots? Hell, even Team Rocket can do much better. And if you were to become a Master Ball, then good luck trying to catch Mewtwo, or _any _legendary Pokemon, for that matter! Guess you are not as sentient as you thought you were."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**HAPPY FEET! WOMBO COMBO!**_

_**GET REKT, M8!**_

_**WOW!**_

_**MOM, GET THE CAMERA!**_

_**YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**MLG AIR HORN SFX**_

Orbot was now in the same state as Eggman. He had to admit, the dark hedgehog makes quite an impression when it comes to dissing other people. How Shadow became this edgy is beyond anyone.

Cubot was once again cackling upon seeing his spherical companion getting buried in the dirt by the Ultimate Life-Form. During his laughing session, he barely had enough time to witness Shadow pointing his hand directly at him. His laughing slowly turned into nervous chuckles, not liking where this is going.

Two down, one to go.

"Cubot," Shadow called, "The doctor's previous henchmen were always more tolerable than you and Orbot combined. I mean, look at Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun. Their roles were important because they had a purpose. Or how about Sleet and Dingo? If they were here, they could flat-out wipe the floor with you in terms of stupidity and comedy. And let's not forget about Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. What makes them so interesting? The answer is easy: they were just too damn funny! If I didn't know better, I would say that you are just yesterday's news. I'm genuinely surprised that Eggman hadn't sent you to the scrap heap yet, because even I can tell that he would rather bring back all his old henchmen than to be with a pair of geometrical wusses."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**OH, BABY, A TRIPLE! OH, YEAH!**_

_**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUM!**_

_**NO-SCOPED! GET NO-SCOPED!**_

_**DAMN, SON!**_

_**YEAH, BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

_**DESTRUCTION 100!**_

_**WORLD STAR! WORLD STAR! WORLD STAR!**_

_**MLG AIR HORN SFX**_

Now it was Cubot's turn to be speechless. He just could not believe what he just heard.

Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life-Form, did not just roast the villainous trio, he _INCINERATED _them! They got what was coming to them, and the edgelord could not be more proud of himself for coming up with such astonishing comebacks.

"HA! Got 'em!" Shadow exclaimed, smirking as he proudly snapped his fingers.

They could only imagine how everyone would react if they were to see the edgelord shut them down completely. If Sonic and his friends were here to see this, it would be no surprise that they would laugh their asses off. The thought of Shadow humiliating them in front of thousands, if not _millions _of people, scared them to death. They would never live to see the day again. Regardless, Eggman was not going to go quietly. Shadow may have destroyed his pride, but he was not going to ruin his determination to succeed in his plan.

"Oh, you are _so_ going to pay for that!" Eggman growled, angrily pointing his shaking index finger at Shadow. "Robots, seize him!"

Upon signal, the robots turned their attention to the said dark hedgehog, readying their weapons. Shadow knew it was time to get serious. He checks his surroundings and sees that they were ready to eliminate him once and for all.

Shadow scoffs, "Hmph, like you guys have any chance of taking me down." He then gets into a fighting stance. "Bring it, bitches!" Shadow may still hold a grudge against humanity, but as he promised Maria, he was going to protect everyone in the city of Station Square. He will not rest until every last robot is terminated.

The robots immediately open fire, rapidly shooting missiles, rockets, and lasers at Shadow. As the oncoming projectiles were closing in, the edgelord uses his super speed to dodge them with relative ease, causing the ammunition to violently explode upon hitting the spot where he once was. Shadow then fired multiple Chaos Spears, each one simultaneously destroying the long-ranged shooters. He turns his head to see another army of robots, only they are wielding guns this time. Shadow reaches into his quills with both hands and pulls out two pistols, locked and loaded. Before the robots had any time to open fire, Shadow points his guns at them, preparing to open fire. "I hope you guys enjoy the taste of lead," He said as he begins to shoot the robots. "BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

The bullets penetrated through the robots' armor, creating countless holes as they were helplessly shot. With well-timed precision, Shadow hits his targets at their certain points, sometimes even at the head. Unsurprisingly, the dark hedgehog is no stranger to bearing arms.

With their armor taking too much damage, the robots exploded. What were once walking machines were now reduced to piles of scrap. At this point, Shadow figured it was time to give his pistols a break, so he puts them back in his quills.

**A/N: Why do I make Shadow hide everything in his quills? That's for you to find out, silly-willies.**

As Shadow proceeds to the next wave, he is suddenly interrupted by yet another army of robots, this time carrying swords and shields. Some shields were made entirely out of rock, while others were made of metal. A few of them even have spikes installed, making them much more dangerous than they should be. Despite this, Shadow is undeterred by the sight of the knightly wannabes. "Well, if it's a swordfight you want, it is a swordfight you'll get!"

Interestingly enough, he again reaches into his quills and takes out his trusty sword, Ddraig Goch (if you played _Sonic and the Black Knight_, props to those who know what it looks like). He then points his sword at the wave of robots, shouting "En garde, ye sons of bitches! Feel thy wrath of my blade up your ass!"

"CHARGE!" The lead robot yelled as he and the others charged towards Shadow, pointing their swords in a straight 180-degree angle as if they were in an actual joust. Unfortunately, due to them not being programmed to provide stealth, they made a fatal error of rushing into their opponent so recklessly, which led to the said hedgehog jumping over them in mid-air and spin around in circles at lightning-fast speeds, creating large gusts of black wind. The faster he spins into the air, the more powerful the wind gets. It is only a matter of seconds before the gusts were strong and fast enough to create a massive whirlwind.

**A/N: That's right, he is performing the Black Tornado.**

The gloomy cyclone is over 120 feet tall. Panicked, the sword-wielding robots try with all their might to evade the gaping maw of the gloomy cyclone, but their efforts were futile. As they were sucked into the tornado, their weapons were slipping out of their grip due to the insane speed of the raging gusts.

"**Chaos Punishment!" **Shadow shouted as he transfers chaos energy into his body, making him flash with a bright blue aura. He then jumps right into the tornado and rapidly slashes the robots into multiple pieces, using his teleportation abilities to warp from every direction possible during his onslaught.

Seconds later, the Black Tornado finally dissipates with the dark gusts dying down to a calm level. Shadow lands on his feet along with the robots' sliced remains. "Honestly," he informed, "I'm severely disappointed that you even call this a well-trained army of robots to begin with. Don't even bother with trying to take over the world if you are just gonna build things that can be beaten so easily."

"You blasted hedgehog!" Eggman growled as he witnessed his beloved army getting single-handedly defeated by the edgelord. He knows how powerful Shadow is, and there is practically nothing that can stop him. Then again, the doctor cannot say that the dark hedgehog is completely unstoppable, but he is too angry to think about the possibilities. After a few deep breaths, Eggman decides to bring out the big guns.

"Try this on for size!" He snaps his fingers, causing a group of giant robots with hammers to fall from the sky. One of them is even wearing a helmet. Upon landing, each one causes the ground to shake with an earth-shattering thud.

"_Damn," _Shadow mentally cursed. _"The doctor means business this time. My strength isn't enough to break their armor, even the one with the helmet. _His skepticism turns into determination. _"Nonetheless, I shall not let them cause any more destruction to the city."_

The hammer-wielding juggernauts slowly walk towards Shadow, each step making the ground tremble under their weight. Luckily, this was not enough to faze the dark hedgehog, as he uses his super speed to run (or skate) around his opponents in a flurry of circles, leaving behind a trail of yellow-orange light. The robots witness this action, but they were too confused to even see where Shadow could be, much less decide when to hit him. Finally, they have had enough. The robots ready their hammers and give a mighty swing, spinning counterclockwise.

Shadow jumps out of the way just in time to avoid the path of the oncoming hammers as the robots were swinging wildly at lightning-fast speeds. After too much spinning, the robots become dazed, each using only one foot to keep their balance. Shadow then approaches the behemoths and sweep kicks them one-by-one, causing them to lose their balance and fall on their backs.

Eggman watches in despair as his super-sized hammer slammers were helplessly lying on the ground. "Crap!" He yelled, "And to think that bigger was actually better!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Shadow commented. Now that the robots were grounded (see what I did there?), it is time for him to find a way to destroy them. But how?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a barrage of bullets tear the robots apart as they lied on their backs, completely obliterating them in the process.

"Eggman's robots must be eliminated!"

Shadow recognized that voice anywhere. It sounded robotic. As he checks his surrounding to find the source, Shadow looks to his right and sets his eyes on the one who took out the giants with no problem.

It was his robot companion, E-123 Omega.

"Thanks, Omega," Shadow said, grateful for his teammate's assistance.

Omega switched his turrets back into his normal metallic hands and gives a thumbs up while winking to his hedgehog friend. "It was my pleasure."

"WHAT? Now he's got a partner?!" Cubot asked, panicked as he watched the giant walking arsenal walk towards his best friend. "Well, no matter. I mean, he can't really be that tough to beat, right?"

Eggman turned towards the cubical robot with an annoyed glare on his face. "Clearly, you don't understand," he said, "What you see down there is E-123 Omega, the most powerful E-series robot in existence! I had him sealed back in my lab a long time ago, and because of that, he wants to kill me!"

"Kill is a strong word," Omega stated, "I believe 'eliminate' is the correct term."

Shadow could not help but agree. "What he said."

Words aside, Eggman could not tolerate this kind of foolishness any longer. He knows that Shadow and Omega are forces to be reckoned with, but that will not stop him from fulfilling his evil plot.

"Call it whatever you like, but I will not give up that easily!" Eggman exclaimed proudly, pointing his finger at the duo. "Besides, it's not like a certain bat-girl will come to your aid when I am through with you!"

He REALLY should have kept his mouth shut.

Why?

Because out of nowhere, a giggle was heard, which was audible enough for everyone to hear. It sounded so feminine, so seductive, and so beautiful that hearing it would be enough to give someone a nosebleed.

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot turned around, only to see none other than GUN's well-trained government spy, Rouge the Bat.

"You called me, doc?" The bat asked, flapping her wings to keep flight. "I was just on my way to Angel Island to hang out with Knuckie when all of a sudden, I heard all the commotion going on here." She then turned to Shadow and Omega. "What, is Eggman up to no good again?"

"Obviously," Shadow answered as if it were the most obvious question in the world. "I'm only here because the doctor just happened to ruin my alone time." He sets his glare on the said scientist. "He's even going as far as to destroy Station Square."

Omega then responded, "You should already know why I am here. I mean, really, why even bother taking us seriously if he keeps on creating such useless piles of crap?"

"Ooh, that is just straight-up cold," Shadow chuckled slightly at the robot's words. "Although he _did _ditch you in that basement until the day we first met, so I feel ya."

Omega turns his head to Shadow, clenching his fist while saying, "Exactly. I have every right to be harsh. Even though a robot like me shouldn't have emotions, the feeling of being left behind triggers me."

Shadow and Rouge can feel compassion for Omega. They both knew that getting revenge on Eggman means so much to their robot comrade, and he will not be satisfied until the deed is done. Right now, they have to focus on stopping the mad scientist from terrorizing the entire town.

Rouge descends to the spot where Shadow and Omega are located, getting into a fighting stance alongside her teammates. "So you guys decided to start the fun without me? Boys, I'm crushed!" She said- in a mocking hurt tone of voice.

"If you wanna talk about how we 'started without you,' now is not the time," Shadow said as he begins to charge his hand with yellow Chaos energy. "Team Dark, MOVE OUT!" Upon signal, the trio splits up and takes it to the robots.

Eggman sends in more troops consisting of aircrafts, gunners, swordfighters, and more hammer-wielders. From the looks of it, Team Dark was in for one hell of a hustle.

**A/N: Imagine if this were an actual boss battle in **_**Sonic Heroes**_**. If it was, it would take place in the same setting as this story or some other location. Finally, if I were to come up with a stage name, it would be "Robot Apocalypse." Sounds pretty epic, doesn't it? Eggman would actually take the trio seriously and call in multiple waves filled with the strongest robots. Trust me, this would make things much more intense.**

"Get them!" Eggman shouted, signaling his minions to seize the incoming anti-heroes. Upon command, the robots rush into the battlefield, readying their weapons and began attacking with all their might.

Omega relentlessly pummels his way through every armed robot with all his might. The shields were knocked clean off of their hands as they were taken out one by one. Despite their efforts, they never stood a chance against the destructive walking arsenal. "Targets destroyed!" Omega said as he rotates his head in 360 degrees. He then redirects his sensors to his right, only to detect the same giant hammer-wielding robots from before. They quickly spot Omega heading right towards them and got ready to send him to the scrap heap.

But Omega was about to teach them a lesson of why size doesn't matter.

The leader (the one with the purple armor and helmet) stepped back while his comrades take over. The two giants from each side pulled their weapons back and gave a mighty downward swing in an attempt to crush Omega. Amazingly, the said arsenal precisely stops both hammers with both of his palms at the very last second. Being the power-type member of Team Dark, his arms provided enough strength to stop the hammers' momentum, thus saving himself from being flattened like a pancake. With little to no effort, Omega flings the hammers sky-high, disarming the behemoths.

After gaining enough altitude, the massive mallets plummet with enough speed and force to land on top of their users' heads, smashing their metallic skulls to bits in the process.

_**HEADSHOT!**_

The damage was so major that the robots malfunctioned for a split second and fell down almost instantly. The lead robot was devastated upon witnessing the sight of its companions' destroyed by their own weaponry. Furious, the dream crusher rotates its body and wildly swings its hammer like a giant baseball bat while moving around erratically.

Seeing the oncoming hazard, Omega jumps out of the way, and just in time, too. He narrowly escapes the raging hammer slammer's path of destruction to avoid taking heavy damage. The giant robot attempts to try again, but no matter how hard it tried, Omega clearly had the upper hand.

"Do you really think you have a chance?" Omega taunted as he kept dodging his opponent's frantic swinging.

After 15 seconds of non-stop spinning, the hammer-wielding juggernaut suddenly loses its balance, causing it to fall on its back. The helmet falls off the robot's head, revealing its weak spot.

"No gargantuan mallets will be enough to match my power!" Omega claimed as he quickly retracted his metallic hands and equipped a pair of flamethrowers. "Taste the wrath of my flames, bitch!" With that being said, Omega unleashes a blitz of fire, completely engulfing the defenseless robot in flames. The heat was so incredible that it felt like the inside of a volcano. The hellish inferno was enough to melt the robot to the point where it now appeared as a puddle of liquefied metal.

"If only the pyrokinetic princess could witness the fate of these weaklings," Omega said as he deactivates his flamethrowers, puts his hands on his chest, and daydreams about a certain lavender feline. "Nothing is more romantic than the heat of passion."

"Your highly questionable love fantasies can wait for later," said Shadow as he approached his robot companion, annoyed that he is thinking about romance at a time like this. "We still have to deal with the doctor and his goons."

Deciding that they have wasted enough time, Shadow and Omega got ready to take on more robots. They set their sights on a certain pair of flying mechs that looked a lot like humanoid birds. They were equipped with jet boosters, shields, and laser blasters. And last but not least, they are entirely golden.

"The E-2000!" Omega exclaimed as he activated his turrets and proceeded to opened fire. As the bullets close in, the airborne robots protect themselves with their shields as the onslaught of lead ricocheted off the hard surface of their defense.

Omega's ammunition had no effect. Seeing that his best friend is having some trouble, Shadow takes out his two pistols. "Don't worry, Omega," He said with a cool tone of voice. "I've got your back, fam." The edgelord attempts to shoot the robots down, but even with his precise accuracy, his bullets were unable to outmatch the speed of the gold pilots. After ten seconds of non-stop firing, Shadow eventually runs out of ammo in both pistols. "Aw, crap."

With no time to spare, the gold robots aim their guns at the duo, charging their weapons with pink glowing energy. Shadow teleports in front of Omega and uses his chaos powers to form a green barrier around him and his teammate.

"Hmph, you should always remember to bring protection at all costs," Shadow then turned to the readers. "And not _that_ kind of protection, sickos."

Omega turns to his hedgehog comrade and asks, "This is your idea of a defense mechanism?" He then gives Shadow a thumbs-up. "Because I will admit that this is dope as hell."

"One of the best things about being edgy is that I'm always full of surprises," Shadow stated proudly. "And luckily for us, this barrier is nearly impenetrable, so it should be able to hold its own for long." In all honesty, the ebony hedgehog hopes that the barrier is durable enough for what is about to come next.

Once the gold E-2000 have finished charging their weapons, they aimed directly at Shadow and Omega, preparing to blow them to smithereens. They unleash a pair of giant energy beams at the hedgehog and robot. Upon colliding with the barrier, the said beams bounced off to a five-story apartment building. The impact destroyed about one-third of its internal structure, creating a huge cloud of dust as the debris plunges to the streets below.

Suddenly, the golden avians feeling a stinging sensation. It appears that something must have shocked them. The question is, what could it be?

"Looks like it wasn't your time to shine after all."

The robots turned to see Rouge flying in front of them, holding a bunch of Dummy Rings. Turns out she flew over the robots when they were not looking, giving her the perfect opportunity to electrocute them both with her Rings.

Shadow removes his barrier as he witnessed what his partner had done. "Nice one, Rouge," He complimented, then smirks while he asks, "Now, how about we play a game with these two gold diggers? The one I'd like to call kick-ass?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Rouge responded smugly, then spins at lightning-fast speeds to the point where she appeared as a white twister. The bat girl charges her way towards the stunned robots and tears them apart with her deadly drill-like kicks while zooming from every direction. It was not long before they took too much damage and exploded with Rouge jumping out of the fireball in a similar fashion to that of Michael Bay. Rouge extends her right foot into the air and blows out the smoke from the tip of her boot. "Now, that, doctor, is how a girl gets her sick kicks," She joked, much to Eggman's irritation.

"Then I guess it's time for me to kick things up a notch." The evil genius retorted, snapping his fingers to send in yet another one of his minions. The said robot nails its landing in the center of the battlefield. This one is a lot more different than the others. It is one of the doctor's most well-known creations. And to top it all off, it bears a strong resemblance to a certain blue hedgehog. It was none other than…

"Metal Sonic!" Team Dark exclaimed as they immediately recognized Sonic's robotic doppelganger.

Eggman smirked. Metal Sonic is his most unique robot to date due to being programmed to have abilities identical to that of the real Sonic. Fighting this type of machinery is nothing short of a challenge. Hell, even Omega knows that he is incapable of taking down such a threat, despite claiming himself to be the ultimate E-series robot. The sight of Metal Sonic brought a heavy ton of anxiety to upon Team Dark; regardless, they were not going to back down. They made it their mission to save Station Square from the evil clutches of Eggman, and nothing will stop them from completing their task.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed, "Bet you didn't see this coming, did you? This time, I made sure to take drastic measures. Metal Sonic is sure to wipe the floor with you three, as he is much stronger than ever! None of you have the balls to take him on!"

All of the members of Team Dark took a few steps back… except for one.

"Shadow?" Rouge called as she noticed that her partner is not backing away.

The said hedgehog looked back at his teammates with a determined expression on his face. He then responds, "I'll take care of Metal Sonic. You two distract the doctor by holding off the other robots."

"You sure you don't need our help?" The bat girl asked as she delivered a small, smug grin at the black and red hedgehog. "Because you are very much obliged to do so."

Shadow lowers his shades and smirked. "Please, I am the Ultimate Life-Form. I have fought against many threats, such as the Finalhazard, Black Doom, Solaris, and Infinite. If Eggman really had it in him to upgrade Metal Sonic, then I just can't wait to see what's in store for me."

"How you became this edgy is far beyond my database," Omega stated, but decided not to question otherwise. "But as your trustworthy companion, I will respect your decision." Rouge added, "Me, too. After all, nothing can stop you from being the total bad-ass you are."

If Shadow wanted to cry, he would do it right there, but resisted the urge to do so. As an edgelord, he made it a rule to not shed tears unless he needed to. Being a seemingly emotionless hedgehog with a tragic past, it is no surprise that Shadow had developed a ton of thick skin throughout his life, and you would need balls of steel to convince him to open up around others. He was just grateful to have teammates like Rouge and Omega by his side.

"Thanks, guys," Shadow complimented, turning his head back towards Metal Sonic. He then takes off his shades and hands them over to Omega while saying "Hold these for me." With his teammates by themselves, they both go their separate ways to handle all of the other robots.

"You know, just because you have been upgraded, doesn't necessarily make you invincible," Shadow informed as he got into a fighting stance. "Prepare to get stomped!"

And so, the showdown between Shadow and Metal Sonic has begun.

Metal Sonic charges towards the dark hedgehog, but he could land a hit, the latter disappeared at the very last second. Shadow reappears from above, charges his right hand with yellow chaos energy and throws a Chaos Spear at the Sonic-like robot. Seeing the oncoming hazard, Metal Sonic activates his Black Shield. The spear is deflected upon making physical contact, causing it to fly back to its user. Shadow quickly jumps out of the path of the projectile as it explodes in the spot where he once was.

"Here, have some more!" Shadow said, shooting three more Chaos Spears at his opponent. Metal Sonic dodges one spear after another, each one narrowly missing the Sonic-like robot. Finally, Shadow has had enough of Metal Sonic's antics, so he teleports behind him and delivers a hard roundhouse kick to the back of his head with enough force to send him skidding across the street, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Metal Sonic recovers from his injuries, zooms over to Shadow and tries to land a punch in the latter's face, but the ebony hedgehog catches his fist. He then grabs the robot by his throat and slams him into the ground, forming a small crater in the process.

"Hmph," Shadow scoffed in disappointment as he stared down at the robotic hedgehog. "Didn't the doctor say that he had you upgraded, or was he just lying this whole time? What a tease."

Despite the damage, Shadow can tell that Metal Sonic could get back up at any second. It takes more than just a scratch to defeat this robot.

After ten seconds have passed, Metal Sonic's red eyes suddenly started to glow, indicating that he is angry. In a split-second reaction, Shadow jumped back a long distance to avoid the robot's wrath. Metal Sonic picks himself back up and slowly turns his head towards Shadow in an attempt to intimidate him, but the latter was not perturbed in the slightest. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Shadow asked with an unamused expression on his face. "Because it honestly isn't. Like, at all."

Metal Sonic did not like his foe's attitude one bit. He knows that Shadow is trying to get under his metallic skin so he can use his anger against him; nevertheless, he will not give in to the dark hedgehog's sassy behavior.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's really make things more interesting," Shadow declared as he activated his Air Shoes with Metal Sonic following by using his jet boosters. They charged towards each other and unleashed a series of lightning-fast punches and kicks (_Dragon Ball Z _style, that is.) The never-ending barrage created devastating blows as their limbs continuously collided into one another. Try as they might, neither hedgehog had even landed a single hit, that is until Metal Sonic used a counterattack and delivered a rock-solid punch to Shadow's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then grabs the dark hedgehog by his throat and throws him down to the streets below.

As he continued to plummet to what was supposedly his doom, Shadow quickly recovers from his injury. He then catches himself the moment he touched the asphalt and fires five Chaos Spears right towards Metal Sonic. The spears were slightly faster this time, but even with that kind of speed, the said robot uses his right hand to deflect them all with relative ease. "Well, so much for long-range attacks," Shadow commented, annoyed that his technique once again failed to harm the Sonic-like robot.

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot laughed as they were watching the fight from the sidelines. "Oh, isn't it just wonderful? I totally wasn't bluffing when I said that Metal Sonic has become stronger than ever. Face it, Shadow, you have got nothing on this bad boy!" Eggman taunted.

"Yeah, what he said!" Cubot added.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Shadow retorted, then redirects his attention back to Metal Sonic while pounding his fist into his palm twice as they flashed with yellow sparks. "Upgrades or no upgrades, I'm kicking your ass!" With that being said, the black and red hedgehog curls himself into a ball and spin dashes his way over to his opponent, while Metal Sonic followed by doing the same. They both collided into each other as they struggled to gain enough strength to push back one another, neither one of them gaining the upper hand.

But Shadow was not going to let Metal Sonic win. He charges his fist with a boost of power and sends the robotic hedgehog crashing into the side of an 18-wheeler.

"No!" Eggman yelled in despair as he watched Metal Sonic get pummeled by the edgelord.

Orbot looked on with a worried glance. "Oh, dear, this cannot end well."

"Well, we're screwed," Cubot said blankly.

Enraged, Metal Sonic quickly gets back up. Then, without warning, he heard screaming coming from above. He looks up to see Shadow dropping down from the sky, reeling his left fist back to land a devastating punch on his foe. The former hastily jumps from his spot at the last second before the dark hedgehog makes a rough landing with his fist smashing into the ground, creating a huge crater that measures up to five feet in diameter.

When the dust cloud died out, Shadow was nowhere to be seen, much to Metal Sonic's confusion. How could he have disappeared? It is possible that he used Chaos Control to warp to another location. Wherever he is, Metal Sonic will not hesitate to exterminate the black and hedgehog once he gets his hands on him.

Suddenly, he feels someone tapping him on his shoulder. Metal Sonic turns his back, and sure enough, Shadow is standing right behind him with a smirk on his face. "Surprise, muthaf**ka!" Then, out of nowhere, Metal Sonic feels an excruciating sensation in his... you-know-where.

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot were more than surprised by what they just saw. Cubot was the one to speak first. "D-d-did he just...?"

"I'm afraid he did." Orbot answered nervously.

Right in front of them was the sight of Shadow's right foot lodged deep into Metal Sonic's groin. The latter could have sworn that he was malfunctioning from the damage inflicted upon himself. It is as if his underside was hit by the world's largest tsunami ever recorded!

"So, robots do have genitals after all," Shadow stated as he pulled his foot back, leaving a huge dent in Metal Sonic's gonads. The said robot fell to the ground while using both hands to cover his privates.

"You might as well give up, Metal Sonic," Shadow suggested as he continued to taunt the Sonic-like robot. "I've won this little game of yours. Why don't you actually take me seriously and fight me like a real man? Eggman said that he upgraded you, did he not? If so, then let me see it for myself!"

Metal Sonic could not take it anymore. He tried to resist the urge to destroy that pesky hedgehog, but to no avail. Even if Eggman did make him become more powerful, Shadow is still a force to be reckoned with. There is nothing more unpleasant than the feeling of being overpowered by someone stronger than him. That is when Metal Sonic finally decides to end it once and for all.

After his crotch made a surprisingly fast recovery, he charges to what looks like a ball of dark energy into his metallic stomach. As Metal Sonic kept charging his energy, the sphere gets bigger and bigger every second. Unfortunately for him, Shadow was able to see this, and it looks like he may use this to destroy the entire city.

And that is exactly what the dark hedgehog was hoping for.

"Geez, talk about triggered," Shadow said, finally getting the reaction that he wanted. He knew he has to end this as soon as possible, and he will not stop until Metal Sonic is defeated.

Time to put this hedgehog to scrap.

Shadow starts channeling energy throughout his entire body. During his transformation, he gains an immense boost of power. The ground shakes beneath the dark hedgehog as he continues to grow stronger and stronger by the minute. He finally lets it all out of his system by screaming so loud that it could be heard from 100 miles away, and the entire city of Station Square is lit up in a flashing red light. The light was so bright that the onlookers were tempted to looked away to prevent themselves from getting blinded.

The light soon fades away as the transformation comes to an end. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot look down into the battlefield and witness the sight of Shadow's current state.

The hedgehog gleamed with negative chaos energy engulfing his entire body. His eyes were glowing a bright shade of red, and the red stripes on his arms, legs, and quills were illuminated in a flowing red aura.

"Death to all who oppose me," Shadow said in a soft but angry tone of voice. As he sets his sights on Metal Sonic, he takes off his Inhibitor Rings, releasing all of the contained energy to gain immense power. Shadow knows that removing his limiters will rapidly deplete his stamina, but being a huge risk-taker, he wanted to do it for the sake of the citizens of Station Square. He takes one last glance at his Rings before saying "Wish me luck." and drops them on the ground. The ebony hedgehog then charges his hands with every ounce of negative chaos energy he has left.

Thirty seconds have passed since the hedgehogs had prepared their ultimate techniques. There is a tense atmosphere in the city right now. One will emerge victorious, while the other will face defeat.

Finally, Shadow and Metal Sonic have finished charging their attacks. It was now or never.

Metal Sonic quickly fires a dark energy beam right towards Shadow, traveling at a speed faster than the eye can see. But before it could cause major damage to the dark hedgehog…

"**I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH! CHAOS… **_**BLAAAAAAAAAST!**_**"** Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs as he unleashed an enormous blast of red energy right out of his palms. The raging beam struck its gloomy counterpart with enough force to push it back all the way into the center, thus leaving both Shadow and Metal Sonic struggling for dominance. The two hedgehogs were so concentrated on gaining control of the situation that they were unwilling to let anything or anyone distract them from their focus.

Suddenly, a familiar sensation struck the inside of Shadow's head. He thought he heard something.

"_Shadow…"_

The dark hedgehog's eyes widened. That voice. Could that be…?

"_You must not give up."_

Shadow thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but that was not the case. Was that Maria speaking to him?

"_It's your destiny to protect everyone from danger. That is why Grandfather created you, to bring peace to the world. No matter what comes your way, I know from the bottom of my heart that you will do whatever it takes to fulfill your promise. You can do this, Shadow. I believe in you."_

Shadow could not help but shed a tear from Maria's words of encouragement. His best friend may not be with him physically, but her spirit still lives on to this day, and most importantly, in his heart.

With a new sense of determination, Shadow knew what had to be done.

"_Maria… thank you."_

He summons a swarm of Chaos Lances out of thin air and hurls them towards Metal Sonic. From the looks of it, there appeared to be about 15 of them. The robotic hedgehog sees this and attempts to deflect them, but the incoming projectiles were just way too fast, which resulted in him getting struck by every single one of them. Because the lances were so powerful, not only did they deal a lot of heavy damage to Metal Sonic, but also made him flinch erratically, causing him to lose control of the beam struggle against Shadow.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog," said the Ultimate Life-Form. "I made a promise that I intend to keep. No matter what goal is bestowed upon me, I will complete it without question, and I will protect everyone I care about! Do you hear me, Metal Sonic?! THIS IS WHO I AM!"

Shadow screamed at the top of lungs and pushes his energy blast with all his might to the point where Metal Sonic's dark beam shrinks down to a miniature size, leaving him completely helpless. He was done for.

Then, without warning, everything went out with a bang.

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

At long last, the explosion from Shadow's Chaos Blast finally clears, leaving a humongous cloud of dust. The city of Station Square looked a lot more vaporized than it was before. Rouge and Omega emerge out of their hiding spots to inspect the damage, followed by Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot opening their eyes to set their sights on where the explosion had occurred.

"What… what just happened? Where is Shadow?" Rouge asked, wondering where her partner is. In her point of view, the ebony hedgehog was nowhere to be seen. Just when she was about to give up, Omega finally detects something… or some_one_.

"Look, Rouge," Omega directed as he pointed his metallic finger at the dust cloud. Rouge turns her head to see what the walking arsenal is pointing at and gasps in shock.

Eggman and his goons were surprised as well. "What?! Impossible!" The doctor yelled in despair.

"You cannot be serious," Orbot added.

"No way!" Cubot reacted.

The cloud clears itself to reveal Shadow lying on his back, his head turned to his left as he was breathing very hard due to all the power he used in his deadly assault. He was covered in multiple scratches from head to toe. Everyone turned to see Metal Sonic also lying down, his face planted into the ground. If you look closely, you can see that he is not moving even a single twitch, which can only mean one thing…

Shadow the Hedgehog has taken the "W."

Omega and Rouge rush over to Shadow's aid, picking him up and tending his body from all the injuries he sustained during his scuffle with Metal Sonic. The dark hedgehog finally regains consciousness, opening his eyes as he stared into the eyes of his teammates. He asks, "What happened?"

"Shadow, you won!" Rouge responded as she smiled at her partner, making Shadow's eyes widened upon hearing the bat girl's answer. "Did I?"

Omega gave his comrade a thumbs-up. "Your strong will has allowed you to defeat Metal Sonic."

Shadow directs his attention to Metal Sonic. It was not long before he realized that he had indeed won the battle. He smirks in satisfaction. "Wow, I really did a number on him, didn't I?" He jumps out of his teammates' arms before glancing at them with a curious expression on his face. "Did you guys take care of the robots like I said?"

"All of Eggman's units have been completely destroyed!" Omega answered, winking at his hedgehog comrade.

"Grr!" Eggman grumbled, displeased by the fact that his most talented robot was defeated by the Ultimate Life-Form. "This isn't over yet! I'll come back, and when I do, you will rue this day!" Just when he and his henchmen were about to make their getaway…

"Wait!"

Everyone turned towards Shadow, whose hands were glowing with red sparks once again, much to the dismay of Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot. "There is something I've been wanting to do all day, and that involves you three," He said while pointing at the mad scientist and his goons.

"And, uh, w-what might that be?" Eggman asked nervously. He does not know what Shadow is about to do next; hell, he doesn't even _want _to know what will happen. Judging by the red aura emanating from the dark hedgehog's hands, it implies that he still has some energy left to do whatever he was about to do.

Shadow smirked. "You'll find out." He activates his Air Shoes and lunges at the Eggmobile. Once he closes in on the three occupants, he pulls his fists back and unleashes a flurry of lightning-fast punches while shouting out a familiar catchphrase:

"**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ORAAAAAAAA!"**

Shadow finishes them off with a brutal uppercut, sending Eggman and his henchmen flying sky-high. The three villains screamed in unison as they were hurled in the air. The impact from Shadow's attack launched them with so much force that it may look like they will not be coming back down anytime soon. The mad scientist tries to regain control of his Eggmobile, but to no avail.

"Well, guys, we totally got cracked, no pun intended," Eggman said blankly, then Orbot and Cubot stepped in.

"Idiotic statement!"

"Ah, sarcastic remark."

"Ugh, annoyed sigh."

"**WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIIIIIIIN!" **The trio yelled out, their shrieks getting more silent the higher they went. Upon disappearing into the atmosphere, a star twinkled on that spot, indicating they are gone…

For now, at least.

Back to the city grounds down below, Rouge tried her best to contain her laughter, but to no avail. The bat girl bursts into a humongous laughing fit, while Omega remained stoic, although he was satisfied of what he just witnessed. What Shadow did was nothing short of hilarious. Shadow takes his shades out once again and places them over his eyes. He turns to the readers and says, "Looks like the doctor is out on an 'egg roll.'" He then dabs in place as dubstep music plays in the background, accompanied by the sounds of multiple air horns honking and the crowd chanting "SHADOW!"

* * *

**Whew! Finally, it's done. I will be honest with you guys, this was a hard one. You have absolutely no idea how much time and effort I put into writing this story, which I really hope was worth it. If you read the entire fan fiction, feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section. Also, let's give a huge shout-out to the Ultimate Life-Form himself, because face it, there is absolutely NO ONE who can top Shadow the Hedgehog in terms of edginess.**

**Peace!**


End file.
